A lot of kinds of programmable logic controllers (PLC) are known, in which, from state variables, the outputs of a system are determined (e.g. electrical or pneumatic, etc.) or another kinds of devices that, from inputs, calculate the values of parameters of interest. Examples of these devices can be the known analysers of the electric mains that, from voltage, current intensity and imbalance signals, calculate the electric power consumed by an installation.
However, in the current art no device or apparatus that calculates ecological parameters or magnitudes are known, from power consumption and waste production data in installations, if we define such parameters or magnitudes as a deviation of an optimal work point, defined by an authority. E.g. in which the emissions of COx or NOx are the minimum possible according to its use.
The present invention has the objective to provide an apparatus that fulfils this gap in the current art.